


You’ll always be in me

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho will always be in Ohno.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Character death, disturbing content, not for the faint hearted!

“I love you Sho, I really do.” Ohno said as he opened the fridge.

Sho’s head stared back at him. His eyes still wide open and his expression shocked. His face was frozen in place, expression never changing.

“Pity that you’ll never smile again Sho, because I do love your smile so much…” Ohno sighed as he shook his head.

He took out a packet and sniffed the contents.

“Ahh… I do always loved the smell of blood.” Ohno laughed as he poked at the liver.

“Should I slice it and stir fry or… hmm I wonder how this will taste like…” Ohno debated as he stared at the big liver in his hands.

In the end, he decided to pan fry the liver whole.

“Hmm like foie gras huh?” Ohno licked his lips as he poured some wine into the pan.

The liver was beautifully seared. Ohno set the plate carefully on the table and poured himself a glass of wine before eagerly cutting a piece.

“Hmmm you taste so good Sho. Those who say goose liver is the best is clearly wrong! They’ve not tasted your’s Sho. Just. Heavenly!"

"You'll always be in me Sho. Love you." 


End file.
